<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming Amanda by kaleigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481305">Becoming Amanda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh'>kaleigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cereal Killers [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The New Addams Family (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Gen, Murder, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can the world really handle another Addams sibling?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pugsley Addams &amp; Amanda Buckman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cereal Killers [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/858252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Becoming Amanda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pugsley Addams, I swear." Amanda stomped through the house looking for her roommate. She found him sitting on the back porch headphones on, playing Destiny. </p>
<p>Before she could sneak up on him, he opened his mouth, "I know you're there. You mess with me while gaming and I will kill you."</p>
<p>Amanda slumped down and proceeded to sit next to him, the last time she harassed him while he was playing a videogame he'd left her tied up for almost two days before she apologised and he let her go.</p>
<p>"Pugsssllleyyyy! I'm bored." Amanda whined, twirling her long blonde hair around her fingers. She reached over, stole some of Pugsley's drink a watery, iced coffee, and leaned back on the couch next to him.</p>
<p>He ignored her, so she took time to look at him. With his blonde hair and stylish clothes, he often passed for her brother, which helped immensely while hunting. Hot, blond twins usually raised no attention and it helped that no one at school would put little Ms. Sorority Queen and The Quarterback in the serial killer category. People really were unobservant sheep, no one even realised that she'd moved out of her sorority house.</p>
<p>After sitting in silence for almost twenty minutes, him playing videogames, her drinking his coffee, he reached over and grabbed her cup off the table and drained it. Sighing, he smiled at her. "So..."</p>
<p>"What did you do?" Amanda immediately became suspicious.</p>
<p>"What are you doing for mid-term break?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.</p>
<p>"Vacation with my parents. What are you offering?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Luxury spa in New Mexico with a rich, handsome guy and maybe some hunting in between?"</p>
<p>"Who is this guy? Did you make a friend, Pugs?"</p>
<p>He stopped smiling at her and threw himself at her trying to tickle her and she fought back, tickling him as well. Less than ten minutes later, she had won and sat up. "I'll definitely want to vacation with you but I have to spend some time with my parents so maybe I can meet you there after 3 days?"</p>
<p>He pouted at her but nodded. Family was important.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>Amanda was bored out of her mind. Had she really been this insipid. She enjoyed seeing her parents but now she was hiding in the kitchen under the guise of babysitting the housekeeper's daughter, Rosa. Her mother had thrown a surprise party for her return and all she'd heard about was who was cheating, who got married and other society gossip.</p>
<p>Building houses out of legos with a four year old genius was preferred, especially as Rosa provided much more intelligent conversation. </p>
<p>She missed Pugsley.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>Pugsley was bored. So he sat at a bar drinking and pondering. Amanda was with family. Wednesday was busy with school. Pubert and Lucy were in Europe, his friend had flown to the country Mexico not realising that New Mexico wasn't part of Mexico and he was between girlfriends.</p>
<p>He could call his teammates but he knew they were using the break to spend time with family. Maybe he should have gone home for a few days.</p>
<p>Being alone sounded fun but he realised that resorts definitely were no fun alone when you were trying not to stick out. Hopefully Amanda would show up soon, it was only three days.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>Amanda had had enough. She sat on her frilly pink bed in her pretty princess bedroom and changed the date on her flight to the next day. The cost for this was astronomical but her parents were rich and she really was done with being home.</p>
<p>Rosa had left to go home and with her went the only intelligent conversation so she was out. There were only so many times she could say yes she was single. No one cared about her grades or any of the clubs she ran, all they cared about was that she hadn't found the perfect husband.</p>
<p>Once her ticket was booked, she steeled herself and headed back downstairs. She needed to re-establish herself as the queen bee otherwise all people would remember of her short stay was that she behaved weirdly.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>When Pugsley awoke, it was to find another body in bed with him. He knew he went to bed alone but he knew there were only two blondes who could sneak into his bed and Pubert was somewhere in Europe with their sister's girlfriend. </p>
<p>"Why are you here so soon?" He asked, settling next to Amanda.</p>
<p>"Do you know that it's possible to change so much that you become a stranger in the midst of your family?" She replied.</p>
<p>Pugsley often felt alone but never with family. As such, he simply hugged her and remained silent, giving comfort to her.</p>
<p>After about an hour, he broke the silence. "Wednesday's favourite candy is matcha KitKats. We order them straight from Japan for her."</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>When the next school break arrived Pugsley went home, with Amanda driving him to the airport but electing to remain at his house citing school work. The break after that she and Lucy went on a volunteer trip their sorority's national office had organised for members. Pugsley also noticed that Amanda rarely spoke with her family and that his mother often called just to talk with Amanda.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>"So wait, let me get this straight," Amanda asked following Pugsley through the brightly lit aisle in the grocery. "You guys don't do Halloween but you do Christmas.<br/>"Not Christmas per se, Yule. And Samhein is very controversial in the family. We also do Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. We used to celebrate Divali too but we no longer have any practicing Hindus in the family. Basically we celebrate everyone's religion or lack thereof." Pugsley explained as he compared the prices of spices. </p>
<p>For someone so rich, Amanda thought, Pugsley was quite fond of discounts and sales.</p>
<p>"What about Thanksgiving?" She asked. "Oh wait, I have the therapy receipts for that.</p>
<p>"Yeah Thanksgiving sucks but we do usually have a party the day before and brunch the morning of, we're big on Black Friday and with the entire extended family to shop for we use that time to make plans for how to hit the stores, though these days we stick to online sales. Do you eat radishes?"</p>
<p>"Love them. So why are you telling me all this? Your mom's not still trying to adopt me is she?"</p>
<p>They moved on from the veggies and went to get the meat and cheeses before heading out.</p>
<p>"Nah, well at least I think she's accepted you're not going to be one of us by name. I'm just prepping you for your first holiday with us." He responded.</p>
<p>"Okay..."</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>As Pugsley sorted the Halloween candy into piles based upon dietary restrictions, Amanda walked in.<br/>"Why did I pick an early morning lecture again? I am so tired." </p>
<p>She sat next to him, picked up a pack of Reese's Cups and asked, "What are you doing? You're still banned from sugar."</p>
<p>"Halloween candy and I know."</p>
<p>Pugsley furrowed his brows and continued sorting.<br/>"I thought you didn't do Halloween. Also, what are the piles for?"</p>
<p>Amanda finished her candy and reached for another pack before pulling her hand away and pulling out her phone to send a message. "I'm too hungry to be snacking so I'm ordering us Chipotle, I want guac."</p>
<p>"There are kids who Trick or Treat in this area so I give out snacks and I sort them by dietary restrictions so everyone can get a snack they can eat. And, yes to Chipotle but no to guac. It's $2 more. We have avocados."</p>
<p>"Already ordered, don't be cheap. Also, that's so sweet of you." Amanda leaned in and hugged Pugsley before settling back on the couch.</p>
<p>"So, Uncle Brennan is vegetarian. Don't ask why, we think it's a phase but mother is catering something for him."</p>
<p>"Isn't he the...vampire?" She asked reaching forward for more candy which led to her and Pugsley fighting for a few minutes before she won and promptly claimed an Almond Joy for herself.</p>
<p>By the time she finished her candy and he completed his sorting, the food arrived and she had forgotten the topic at hand.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>Pugsley and Amanda ran single file away from the scene of the crime. There had been so much blood, why had they decided to kill someone so messily, there was no reason to switch things up but at least all the blood would send a message. They reached the edge of the woods and began stripping off the layers of paint jumpsuits before dumping them in the garbage bag they left out for themselves. As they cleaned up Pugsley broke the silence.</p>
<p>"So Thing doesn't eat but sometimes he disappears with food. Lurch won't tell us what he does with it but I think Grandmama knows."</p>
<p>Amanda startled, quite used to their post murder cleanup being silent. She sighed, Pugsley had been constantly sharing details about his family, did he expect her to share as well? Her family was normal and boring and quite small. Just her parents, one grandmother who quite frankly scared her and a great-aunt she wasn't close to.</p>
<p>"I have a great-aunt who lives in Michigan. I think I met her once and she usually sends me money for Haunakah each year but I don't know her very well." She ventured as they sealed the trash bag, then balled it up and pushed it into a gym bag. Now back in their exercise clothes, they began jogging in the general direction of their hotel, which was chosen solely because of the onsite incenerator.</p>
<p>As they neared the hotel Pugsley asked, "Do you want to visit your aunt?"</p>
<p>"What? No. She barely knows me."</p>
<p>"Then..." He trailed off.</p>
<p>Amanda didn't respond.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>"Pugsley! Come help." Amanda called from the garage. She'd been sitting in her weekly seminar when she realised that it was mid-November which made it high time to decorate for the winter holidays. She'd been messaging back and forth with her sorority sisters and after class had met up with them and spent the afternoon shopping. Several thousand dollars of her parents' money later and her car was filled with a new winter wardrobe and enough decorations to cover the entire house. </p>
<p>As Pugsley rushed to the car, a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth, she spared a thought that maybe he would have wanted to go shopping with her but it passed when he literally squealed in joy, toast falling out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"You got us decorations!" </p>
<p>Pugsley's face lit up in joy and he immediately reached for the car door and opened it, pulling out several bags at once and heading for the house.</p>
<p>As they decorated the house, they spoke about their plans for the holidays.</p>
<p>The entire Addams Family was visiting the European part of the family for the holidays and as such Wednesday and Pugsley had decided to stay at school rather than go  to Europe for a month.</p>
<p>Pugsley knew Wednesday was looking forward to being alone with her girlfriend and Amanda had promised to make him a gingerbread house so the holidays were going to be amazing.</p>
<p>"Do you know that Pubert's hair is the same shade of blonde as yours?"</p>
<p>"I actually do know that. Lucy photoshopped a photo of you, me, her, Wednesday and Pubert into a picture for your parents and I realized that he could pass for my younger brother."</p>
<p>"Cool, I wonder what Wednesday would look like blonde?" He asked contemplatively.</p>
<p>"Do not even think about it. She'd kill you for even considering that." Amanda responded, looking around alarmed. </p>
<p>Wednesday often popped up unannounced before disappearing mysteriously. Pugsley and Amanda were sure that she was hunting someone in the area but she just as easily could be messing with them out of boredom. Only two persons got answers out of Wednesday Addams and neither one of them were that person.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>"So heads up, mom officially asked to invite you into the family and it was approved. Do you want to join the family?" Pugsley asked as they walked down the tarmac to his family's plane.</p>
<p>They were heading to meet the family in Europe for two weeks in January as Morticia had demanded her children's attendance and that included Amanda. Wednesday and Lucy were already on board and Amanda was being briefed by Pugsley as he knew that Wednesday had been tasked with issuing a formal invite to her. As he said this, she stopped walking and turned to look at him in shock.</p>
<p>"Hold up, what? Pugsley! What?!" Amanda was shocked. She had a family, sure they weren't perfect and she hardly ever spoke with them but they loved her.</p>
<p>"You don't have to give up you're family. You're simply adding. We'll claim you as one of ours and we'll be legally family."</p>
<p>"So an adult adoption? I don't think my parents would like that."</p>
<p>As Amanda said that she had her doubts, her parents would love to be able to say that their daughter was an Addams. Thinking about it, she realized that she wouldn't mind being able to say the same either. Morticia treated her as a daughter, always checking in and sending care packages for her. She already considered Pugsley her sibling and she knew what Wednesday would do for family. She didn't know Pubert that well but she and Lucy were already sorority sisters, becoming her real sister would be great.</p>
<p>"Actually, I think, I would like that. Do you want me to say yes when she asks?"</p>
<p>In response, Pugsley squealed and hugged her tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>